FIRST ENGLISH HITSUGAYA
by AkaKuro815
Summary: Gimana jadinya ya kalo Hitsugaya Toushirou yang jenius banget jadi bego bahasa inggris? Kalo Penasaran baca fic ini.


Rie-Yukikaze:Ketemu lagi dengan ku Rie-Yukikaze tentunya di fic ku yang baru......

Aichiru :Dan tentunya masih ada aku Aichiru Harukaze......

Rie-Yukikaze:Kali ini adalah fic one shot hasil kolaborasi antara aku dan Aichiru, tentunya masih tentang Hitsugaya....

Aichiru :Betul sekali.....

Rie-Yukikaze:Disini Hitsu bakalan jadi OC banget.

Aichiru :Yupz!!!

Hitsugaya :Huh!!! Kenapa kalian berdua selalu ingin menghancurkan image ku sih????

Rie & Aichiru:He...he...he...

All :Ya udah daripada kelamaan mending kita mulai aja ficnya.....

Rie-Yukikaze:Oh ya Bleach ntu punya Tite Kubo sensei tapi bentar lagi jadi milik ku. khe..khe..khe... *di tendang Tite Kubo*

* * *

**FIRST ENGLISH HITSUGAYA**

Wajah Hitsugaya terlihat murung setelah ia menerima kertas hasil ulangan bahasa inggris dari Pak Ichimaru.

"Huh....!!!" Sesekali Hitsugaya menarik nafas panjang dengan tampang BT Bin mumet.

"Napa loe?!" Tanya Ichigo yang tiba-tiba saja nongol kayak setan.

"..............." Hitsugaya terdiam.

Lalu Ichigo melihat selembar kertas yang bertuliskan angka 3,3. Lalu Ia mengerti mengapa Hitsugaya sahabatnya itu terlihat murung.

"Oh.... jadi gara nilai bahasa inggris loe merah ya." Kata Ichigo sambil manggut-manggut gaje.

"Halah!! Diem loe!!!" Bentak Hitsugaya.

"Loe mau gak gue kasih tau guru privat yang bisa ngebuat loe pinter Bahasa Inggris?" Tawar Ichigo.

Kemudian Hitsugaya memandang lekat-lekat wajah Ichigo dan berhasil membuat Ichigo sweet drop.

Lalu.........

"Siapa? Siapa namanya???" Tanya Hitsugaya dengan gencarnya sambil menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan puppy eyes nya.

'Imutnya!!!!' Batin Ichigo dan wajahnya udah merah semerah darah.

"Sebelum gue kasih tau tolong hentikan ekspresi wajah seperti itu!" Kata Ichigo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Baiklah!!" Kata Hitsugaya.

"Ok, nama guru tersebut adalah Hinamori senpai. Kau dapat menghubunginya di nomor 05812345678910." Kata Ichigo menjelaskan.

"OK makasih." Kata Hitsu sambil tersenyum manis semanis gula dan berhasil membuat Ichigo tepar ditempat.

* * *

" Excusme!!!" Teriak seseorang dari balik pintu rumah Hitsugaya.

"Ia sebentar!!!!" Teriak Hitsugaya yang mulai berlari menghampiri pintu. Kemudian dibukanya pintu tersebut dan terlihatlah sosok kuntilanak eh salah maksudnya wanita cantik yang sangat mempesona di hadapannya.

'Cantiknya!!!' Seru batin Hitsugaya.

"Hello!!!" Sapa Wanita Cantik tersebut.

"Eh, Silahkan masuk!" Kata Hitsugaya mempersilahkan Hinamori masuk kedalm kamarnya eh salah maksudnya kedalam rumahnya.

Setelah Hitsugaya mengambilkan minuman untuk Hinamori dan berbincang-bincang sebentar akhirnya mereka pun memulai pelajarannya.

"Ok, coba perkenalkan nama mu menggunakan bahasa inggris!" Perintah Hinamori.

"Baiklah!" Kata Hitsugaya yang kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan mulai memperkanalkan namanya menggunakan bahasa inggris. "Name I is Hitsugaya Toushirou." Kata Hitsugaya ngaco. *Author ditabok Hitsu*

"No...No..No... Kamu salah, yang benar seperti ini 'My name is Hitsugaya Toushirou'." Kata Hinamori membenarkan.

"Oh...." Kata Hitsugaya sambil manggut-manggut kayak ayam.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan lagi." Kata Hinamori.

Kemudian mereka terus melanjutkan pelajaran mereka dengan diwarnai bahasa inggris ngaco made in Hitsugaya.

"Permisi, aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Kalo boleh tau toiltnya ada disebelah mana ya?" Tanya Hinamori.

"Ya silahkan, toiltnya ada di sebelah dapur." Kata Hitsugaya memberi tahu. *kenapa gak sekalian ja kasih tempenya*

Kemudian Hinamori ngeloyor begitu saja ke Toilet.

"Buset dah kepala gue puyeng banget." Keluh Hitsugaya.

Lalu Ia melemparkan sebuah kamus lengkap bahasa inggris yang super duper tebel kearah pintu dan ternyata kamus tersebut berhasil mendarat di wajah Hinamori yang baru saja keluar dari toilet.

BRUUUUUKKK!!!!! Hinamori tepar ditempat.

"Kyaaaa!!! Senpai gomen!!!" Seru Hitsugaya dengan syoknya.

Karena saking paniknya Hitsugaya kemudian menelpon mobil jenazah eh maksudnya mobil ambulance.

Di rumah sakit..........

Tubuh Hitsugaya bergetar,jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan darahnya mengalir dengan derasnya seperti air terjun Niagara.

"Mudah-mudahan Hinamori senpai gak kenapa-napa." Gumam Hitsugaya.

Kemudian orang asing yang duduk disebelahnya bertanya kepadanya.

"Are you OK?? Why your body to trumble?" Tanya orang asing tersebut.

"No...No...No... I'm Bored." Jawab Hitsugaya ngasal. (A/N: Hitsu ngucapinnya bored bukan bukan bor'd)

"What do you say?" Tanya orang asing tersebut karena tidak mengerti apa yang Hitsugaya ucapkan.

"Thank you, I...I like it." Kata Hitsu yang lagi-lagi ngarang.

"Hah?? You crazy!!!" Seru orang asing tersebut.

"Yes, thats right." Kata Hitsugaya ngasal padahal dia sendiri gak tau artinya.

Kemudian orang asi g tersebut beranjak meninggalkan Hitsugaya karena dianggapnya orang sarap.

"Ha...ha...ha...." Suara seorang wanita tertawa pun terdengar di telinga Hitsugaya dan ternyata yang tertawa itu adalah Hinamori senpai.

"Senpai kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Yupz!! tentu saja." Jawab Hinamori sambil tersenyum manis dan membuat Hitsugaya blushing.

"Syukurlah!! Tapi kenapa senpau tertawa melihat ku??" Tanya Hitsugaya heran.

"Aku hanya geli mendengar percakapan mu dengan orang asing tadi." Jawab Hinamori sambil menahan tawanya.

"Jadi senpai sejak tadi mendengarkannya?" Tanya Hitsugaya panik.

Hinamori hanya mengangguk.

"Tadi itu kamu lucu sekali deh." Goda Hinamori.

"Sudahlah Hinamori senpai jangan dibahas." Kata Hitsugaya yang wajahnya udah merah kayak kepiting rebus karena malu sendiri.

**THE END**

* * *

Rie-Yukikaze:jyahahahaha!!! Hitsugya bego banget...

Aichiru :Betul...betul...betul.....

Hitsugaya :Kalian!!!! SOTEN NIZASE HYOURINMARU!!

Rie & Aichiru :KYAAAAAAA!!!! *beku*

Hitsugaya :Hahahahah mampus!!!

All :Ya udah kalo gitu please review.


End file.
